Interactive Connectivity Establishment (ICE) is a protocol that is used for establishing connectivity for Voice Over IP (VOIP) sessions traversing net address translators (NATs) and firewalls. The ICE protocol focuses on establishing the most efficient path in terms of media latency. ICE is a general purpose connectivity protocol and the final path selected by ICE is based on priorities for the paths and is not deterministic. There are situations where additional policy enforcement functionality may be desired. For example, enterprises might want the media traffic of a group of employees to flow through a specific path. This could be to provide a secure and controlled media channel for sensitive communication, for monitoring and recording of media traffic, and the like. The most efficient path might utilize an expensive WAN which an enterprise might want to avoid to reduce cost. For such cases, an enterprise may not desire to establish media connectivity when the required constraints for the media paths cannot be met.